The Crusade
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Darren Thane son of a Mandalorian warrior Icarus Thane forms a crew to battle Injustice in the Galaxy. While also trying to restore the Mandilorian group to it's former glory, and battle the Death Watch.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just felt I've been doing to many story where my main character work or was apart of the main group of the original story and wanted to do a little something different**

* * *

The Crusade

Chapter 1: Introduction

Name: Darren Thane

Gender: Male

Species: Human/Mandalorian

Age: 23

Personality: Darren is a very honorable and kind person he will do anything to help his friends. He also has a hatred for slavery and the Death Watch. Darren can also be a very generous person offering aid to those in need. He will also sometimes do things that don't make since to other people, but perfect since to himself or certain members in his crew. He can also be a very crafty person, and also has large amount of knowledge that is not known to the rest of the Galaxy.

Appearance: Darren has short black hair and green eyes. Darren usually wears black pants and brown boots with a long red sleeve shirt, but when he is on a job he usually wears red Mandilorian armor.

Background: Darren Thane is the son of Icarus Thane a Mandilorian bounty hunter who was close friends with Jaster Mereel. Icarus and his wife Amira Rivas decided to settle on the planet Kashyyyk where their son Darren was born. Darren father would often tell him stories about the Mandilorian culture and would also teach Darren how to fight and shoot. Darren had also befriended and saved a Wookie by the name of Nasch when he was captured by Trandoshan hunters. When Darren turned 18 he and Nasch decided to head out into the Galaxy and do some good. Darren had also met up with the famed bounty hunter Jango Fett they would work together on more than one occasion. After a while Darren and Nasch decided to form a group they decided to call The Crusade.

 **Relationship:**

Darren Crew:

* **Nasch : **A male Wookie who is Darren closest and oldest friend. Nasch met Darren when they where young Darren father saved Nasch father when they where captured by Trandoshan Hunters and Icarus pushed Nasch father out of the way from being shot.

* **Orona Curran:** A female Zeltron and also Darren girlfriend and his second n command of Darren group. She used to do work as a bounty hunter and ran into Darren and Nasch when they where hunting the same bounty and decided to team up. After that little experience they trio then decided they should work together.

* **Krevo:** A male Zabrak Jedi Knight. Krevo was once apart of the Jedi Order,but he had disagreed with many of heir teachings and decided to leave to carve out his own path. While he was training on the moon of Yavin 4 he ran into Darren and his friends while they where camping on the planet. Darren told Krevo about how he wanted to do some good in the Galaxy and he decided to join Darren group.

- **Forra Basto:** A male Nautolan who is Krevo Padawan learner. Forra has a thing for his fellow student Ororciwo he is also incredibly skill in combat.

- **Ororciwo:** A female Twil'lek who is Krevo Padawan learner. She also has a thing for Forra, but she likes to make him think that she doesn't have a thing for him. She is incredibly skill in the force.

* **Nick Dane:** A male human who is incredibly tricky. He can get himself in and out of anything also happens to be real good with explosives.

* **Vogun Kic** **:** A male Nikto who is the groups transport specialist he can pilot just about anything.

* **Nava** **:** A male Gen'Dai Real he is the groups muscle he likes to handle the big stuff such as fighting and other things he is also real good with weapons.

* **Zramm'abiat'moarre:** A male Chiss who is the group tech expert he basically handles keeping the groups equipment in tip top shape. He also likes to be called Zaram rather than his full name.

* **Raak Sicann:** A male Shistavanen he is the groups tracker when the group needs to find some body they use him.

* **Zen Vow:** A male Kel Dor who happens to be the groups Info guy at first he just served as Darren and Nasch guy to get work, but know he helps the crew with mission and finding all kinds of work.

* **Avo:** Avo is an Astromech known as R3-A0 that was designed by the groups tech expert Zaram. Avo helps Zaram keep everything on the ship in tip top shape.

* **HK-55:** HK-55 is a little side project that Zaram had been working on he found the Design for and HK unit and decided to construct one and also use a special programing for him.

Republic/ Jedi order:

 **Mace Windu:** Darren has a deep hatred for this particular Jedi and has promised a vendetta against this Jedi.

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi:** Has mutual respect for the man and will help him if necessary.

 **Anakin** **Skywalker: ** Darren has a slight respect for the man.

 **Ashoka Tano:** Darren happens to like the young Padawan.

Seperatist:

 **Count Dooku:** Finds the mans ideas interesting, but doesn't trust also has a dislike for him wanting to support the Death Watch.

 **Assajj Ventruss:** Finds her to be very skilled and would like to have her on his side.

 **General Grevious:** Thinks of him as nothing more than a warmonger who has no honor or respect for his troops.

Other People:

 **Jango Fett:** Darren had a great a great amount of respect for the man, and was deeply sadden when he heard of the man's death.

 **Boba Fett:** Darren went looking for the boy after hearing about his fathers death. Since Boba was the legacy of Jango he felt it was his duty to raise the boy.

 **Cade Bane:** Darren considers Bane a friend and an ally, but doesn't approve of his method.

* * *

 **AN: So tell me what you think and I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not going to make any promises. Also sorry if the Relationship for the Republic, Separatist, and other people is a little vague. I'm manly focusing on Darren and his group for this story.**


	2. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
